bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Dave and the Giant Pickle/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Dave and the Giant Pickle. Transcript (After the theme song, the episode opens on the countertop, but with a cardboard city landscape as the camera pans across the city landscape.) Larry-Boy: (Off-screen) Danger lurks in the big city, disaster waits in every dark alley, peril behind every park bench! The world needs a hero! But not just an ordinary hero, no! A special hero! (The camera then pans to Larry, who's dressed as Larry-Boy.) Larry-Boy: A super hero! I... am... that... hero! They call me... Larry-Boy! (A screen drops down from behind Larry-Boy. A fanfare plays.) Larry-Boy: Wherever there's trouble, I'll be there! Whenever a helpless vegetable calls out, I will answer! Evil-doers beware! You are no match for the awesome power of Larry-Boy and his... Super-Suction Ears! (Larry-Boy shakes his head a few times.) Larry-Boy: You doubt? A demonstration! (Larry-Boy shakes his head again before he hops over to a cardboard building and jumps up as his Super-Suction Ear sticks to the side of the building. However, Larry-Boy can't get down. The lights then turn on as Bob the Tomato then appears.) Bob: Um, hi, kids! I'm Bob the Tomato, and I think that's Larry the Cucumber. Larry-Boy: I'm Larry-Boy! Who're you? Bob: Larry, it's me, Bob! Larry-Boy: Bob? Bob? I don't know no Bob! Say there, citizen! Could you give me a hand with my Super-Suction Ear? It seems to have malfunctioned. Bob: Uh, okay. What do I do? Larry-Boy: Well, it's just that I'm afraid that it's about to let... (Larry-Boy's Super-Suction Ear then comes loose as Larry-Boy falls down again.) Larry-Boy: ...go. Ouch! Bob: Wow, I didn't know being a superhero could be so painful. Maybe you should just go back to being plain-old Larry. Larry-Boy: But I don't want to be plain-old Larry anymore... Bob: Why not? Larry-Boy: Well, there's nothing special about plain-old Larry. He can't do anything neat like fly or save people or anything. He's just plain-old boring... Bob: Oh. Not feeling very special, huh? Larry-Boy: Nope... Bob: Hmm... Hey, I know! Larry-Boy: What? Bob: I could- (Bob accidentally gets his nose stuck in Larry-Boy's Super-Suction Ear.) Bob: Ow! My- Larry-Boy: Ooh! Bob: Larry! My no- Larry-Boy: Sorry. Bob: You got my- Eeh! Eeeeeh! Eeeeeh! Larry-Boy: Bob? Pull- Pull back! Pull back, Bob! Bob: (pants) Um, well, what I was going to say, is that we- (Before Bob can finish his sentence, Larry-Boy suddenly sneezes, pulling his Super-Suction Ear right off of Bob's nose.) Bob: Ow! That smarts! Larry-Boy: Hey look! I'm a Larry-Go-Round! Bob: (chuckles) As I was saying, we just got a letter from Myra Eggleston of Youngstown, Pennsylvania. Now Myra has a lot of brothers and sisters and they're all bigger than she is. She says that they can do really neat things like play soccer and dance ballet, but Myra's too little. So Myra wants to know, what's special about her. Larry-Boy: Oh, Myra, I know how you feel... Bob: Well, Myra, and Larry, I'm gonna tell you a story about a boy named Dave. (Camera fades features Junior, Jimmy, Jerry, Tom and some various sheep.) Bob: (Narrating) Now, Dave lived in a land called Israel, a long long time ago. So long ago, that there weren't any cars, or telephones, or vacuum cleaners, or anything. There were mostly just sheep. And there were a lot of them around Dave's house, because Dave was a shepherd. (Camera pans across Jimmy) No, no that's not him, that's one of his brothers. (Camera pans across Jerry) Nope, another brother. (Camera pans across Tom) Nope, another brother. Dave had a lot of brothers. (Camera focuses on a sheep) Aha, there he is! No, not the sheep. He's behind the sheep. Uh, shoo there, Fluffy! (Sheep bleats as it leaves, revealing Junior as Dave.) Dave: Hi, I'm Dave. I have a lot of brothers. Bob: (Narrating) Yep, seven to be exact. Now, Dave and his brothers spent most of their time in the fields taking care of their sheep, which could be hard work because their sheep had an unusual problem. Dave: They tip over. (Sheep tips over) Oh, look, there goes one now. Bob: (Narrating) Now, Dave had an even bigger problem. You see, out of all the brothers, he was the smallest. Dave: That's right. Everybody's bigger than I am! Bob: And sometimes, his big brothers would pick on him. (One of Jimmy's sheep tips over.) Jimmy: Oh, Dave! One of my sheep fell over! Would you come pick it up for me? Dave: I'm kind of busy right now! Jimmy: Do you remember the time we dipped you in tar and stuck you to the backside of an angry water buffalo? Dave: I'll be right there! (One of Tom's sheep tips over.) Tom: Hey, Dave! One of my sheep fell too! Dave: (Off-screen) Just a minute! (Jerry casually taps one of his sheep on the side, making the other sheep fall over like dominoes.) Jerry: Oh, look! All of my sheep fell over! Dave! (Dave sets his sheep back up, before going over to set the rest of the sheep back up.) Jimmy: Oh, Dave, after you pick up our sheep, could you run and get me a bite to eat? I'm famished. Jerry: Oh yeah! Me too! Get me something too! Jimmy: You know, sometimes, I bet I could eat a whole camel. Jerry: Oh yeah? Well, sometimes, I think I could eat a whole spaceship! Jimmy: Uh, what's a spaceship? Jerry: I have no idea. Bob: (Narrating) That's how things had pretty much always been for Dave. Nothing really exciting happened around there... until one day, when their dad, Jesse, came running out with some horrible news. (Pa Grape as Jesse runs out to the field, until he bumps into some of the other sheep.) Jesse: Whoa! Uh, Dave, could you pick those up? (Dave gives an irritated look at the audience.) Jesse: (Panting) Oh! Oh boys! Ooo! Oh, boys! I've got-I've got horrible news! The Phili... The Ph... The-the... The Philistines are, uh... Ah uh... Ah, the... They're a... ttacking! (Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom stare in confusion.) Jimmy: The lima beans are uh... lacking? Jerry: The nectarines are... quacking? Jimmy: One more time, please, and, let's work on our enunciation. Jesse: The Philistines are attacking! (Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom start screaming, as does Jesse. Scene cuts back to Bob and Larry on the countertop.) Larry-Boy: Uh, Bob? What are the Philippines? Bob: The Philippines are a group of islands off the coast of Southeast Asia, but that's not important now. The Philistines were people who hated Israel. They wanted to take Israel's land and make the Israelites their slaves. So they have to do what the Philistines told them to do. Larry-Boy: Oh, that's bad. Bob: You're right. So the Israelites needed to protect themselves. (Scene switches back into the story.) Tom: We need to protect ourselves! But how? Jesse: King Saul is putting together an army to stop the Philistines! They need your help! You must help save Israel! Jimmy, Jerry, Tom, and Dave: We must help save Israel! We must help save Israel! We must help save Israel! (The foursome start to leave, before Jesse stops Dave.) Jesse: Hey, hey, hey, Dave! Where do you think you're going? Dave: I must help save Israel! (Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom can only laugh at Dave.) Jesse: It's very nice that you wanna help, but saving a country is a big thing. You're a little guy. Big people do big things, and little people do little things. So, stay with the sheep. Dave: But.. (Jesse, Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom leave, leaving Dave all alone with the sheep.) Dave: They're big, I'm little. They go, I twiddle. Why can't little guys do big things too? (Fade to King Saul's camp.) Bob: (Narrating) By the time Dave's brothers arrived at King Saul's camp, battle lines had been drawn between the Philistines and Isrealites and as the custom in their day, the armies lined up and yelled at each other. Jean-Claude: Hello, Israelites! You are pigs! And soon, we will put apples in your mouths and stick you in our toaster ovens! (laughs) Christophe: Ah, yes! After we defeat you, you will be our slaves and you'll have to fetch us our slippers! Jean-Claude: Yes, and iron our trousers! Christophe: Oh, and wipe our little noses. Jean-Claude: Ah-ha! And scratch that spot on our backs we cannot reach, no matter how hard we try! (Dave's brothers are silent.) Jean-Claude: Don't you have anything to say? Jimmy: Um, do you guys have any fried chicken? I got a real hankering for fried chicken. Jerry: Yeah, me too! Jean-Claude: (to Christophe) This is going to be easier than we thought. (to the Israelites) You know, I think we can save us a lot of time. How about you get your strongest man and we get our strongest man, and they will fight. If our champion beats your champion you will be our slaves. But if your champion beads our champion, we will be your slaves. What do you think about that. Bob: (Narrating) Well, the Israelites were getting tired of all the yelling, and the Philistines did seem a little on the small side, so King Saul agreed. King Saul: That seems like a reasonable idea. Alright, we agree, send out your champion. Jean-Claude & Christophe: Hey Goliath! (When King Saul looks happy when he hears the stomping noise, King Saul looks at his cup of water, so King Saul and the Israelites looks frightened. The French Peas are happy when Goliath is here, King Saul just fainted and his chair fell down.) (Camera fades to black background when Pa Grape's announcing) Pa Grape (voice over): We'll be back with more "Dave and the Giant Pickle" after this break. (Silly Songs with Larry for Love My Lips) Pa Grape (voice over): And now, back to "Dave and the Giant Pickle". (Camera fades back with Goliath and the Philistines.) Goliath: Who will I fight? (The Israelites run and hide in fear.) Bob: (Narrating) The Israelites were so terrified of Goliath, that they ran and hid. Goliath: Nobody will fight. I'll come back tomorrow. Bob: (Narrating) And that's exactly what he did. Goliath came back the next day... and the next day... and the next day, for 40 days. But every time he showed up, all the Israelites ran and hid. Finally, Jesse was worried about his boys, so he sent little Dave to the battlefield with some food. (Dave rides on a sheep to the camp.) Bob: (Narrating) When Dave got to the camp, just about the time Goliath was going to come up, so all the Israelites were hiding. Dave: Hello! Is anyone here? (Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom peek out from behind a tent.) Jimmy: Shh, he'll hear you! Dave: Who? Jimmy: Him! That big pickle over there! (Dave turns to see Goliath.) Goliath: Who will fight me? Dave: Well? Who's gonna fight him? Jimmy: What, are you nuts? He'll have us for lunch! Speaking of which, what'd you bring us? Dave: Here you go. (Dave gives Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom the food, which is pizza.) Jerry: Mmmm, pizza. Jimmy: Oh, cheese in the crust! That's tremendous! Dave: Come on, guys! Have you forgotten? We're the children of God! Larry-Boy: (Off-screen) The what? (Scene cuts to back on the countertop.) Bob: The children of God. The bible says that the Israelites were God's chosen people. God led them through the desert, he helped them walk across the red sea and whatever they went into battle, God was there with him. They've always know that if God was on their side, no one could stand against them. Larry-Boy: Wow. Bob: But King Saul and his men were so scared of big, tall Goliath, they forgot that God was even bigger. Larry-Boy: Oh dear. Bob: Uh, Larry, you got something on your... Larry-Boy: Huh? Bob: Oh, never mind. Once again, no one would answer Goliath's challenge. (Scene switches to back in the story.) Goliath: Ugh, no one to fight. They told me that you are the children of God. You are cowards. I'll come back tomorrow. (leaves) Dave: I can't believe you're letting him say that! Somebody's gotta do something. (Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom are eating pizza, before Dave leaves.) Jimmy: What are you gonna do, Dave? Remember, you're a little guy. Leave this big stuff to us big people! (Jimmy finds himself out in the open, which frightens him before he retreats back to safety.) Jimmy: You think he saw me? Jerry: No, you're okay. Jimmy: Phew! Bob: (Narrating): But Dave knew exactly what he had to do, so he went straight to King Saul and announced his plan. Dave: I will fight Goliath! (King Saul spits out the water he was drinking.) Bob: (Narrating) King Saul took the news rather well. King Saul: I'm sorry, my ears must be failing. I could have sworn I heard you say that you'd fight Goliath, but you didn't really say that, did you? Dave: Yes, I did. King Saul: Oh. I say, that's very kind but... let's be reasonable. You are a tiny little fellow, and but Goliath, he's enormous! No, no, no, that's a job for a big person, not a little boy like you. (Music starts playing.) King Saul: You're not going to sing, are you? (Dave nods) Couldn't you just play your harp and I'll throw things at you? (Dave shakes his head) Oh. Dave: You're big, I'm little. My head only comes to your middle, but I'd say little guys can do big things too. King Saul: Yes, but, Goliath, he's- Dave: He's big, but God's bigger. And when I think of him, that's when I figure, with his help little guys can do big things too. King Saul: Oh, I see what you're saying! Alright, I understand, now let's suppose that this is true. You still look rather wimpy, but I know what we can do. Just step behind the curtain, it will only take a minute. There's a closet in the corner and you'll like what I've got in it. You'll find my royal armor there, don't dally, put it on. Yes, now you'll look much better once the battle lines are drawn. One more thing you'll need, I think that's right, pick up my royal sword. It's a big one and a beauty, the best you could afford. Once you've got it all together, I think you'll agree. You're bound to do much better if you try to look like me. (Curtain pulls back to reveal Dave wearing King Saul's armor, that almost completely obscures his body. Dave takes one step forward, but the armor's too heavy as he falls over.) King Saul: Oh, dear. (Dave gets out of the armor.) Dave: You know, I think maybe I should just be plain old me. King Saul: Oh, yes, well, I suppose. But have you seen Goliath? Why. He's, he's just, he's, he's- Dave: He's big, but God's bigger. And when I think of him that's when I figure King Saul: With his help, little guys can do big things? Dave: With his help, I know I can do big things! Dave and King Saul: With his help, little guys can do big things too. (Dave leaves the tent while King Saul watches him go off.) King Saul: Alright! If you're sure you, now what you're getting into..! Oh, dear... (Camera fades back to Dave walking.) Bob (Narrating): Well, Dave wasn't exactly sure what he was getting into, but he knew God would be there with them, so he went down to a stream and found five smooth stones. Then he went back to the camp and waiting for Goliath. (Back at the camp with King Saul and the Israelites.) Goliath: Who will fight me? Dave: I will fight you, Goliath! Jimmy: You know, if I didn't know better. I'd say that sounded like Dave. Jerry and Tom: Oh yeah. (Dave walks over to see Goliath and the Philistines.) Tom: You know. If I didn't know better, I'd say that looks like Dave. Jimmy and Jerry: Huh? (Dave smiles at his brothers.) Jimmy, Jerry and Tom: (surprised) Dave?!?! (Jimmy faints.) Bob (Narrating): Goliath was equally surprised. Goliath: Who said that? Dave: I did! Goliath: Huh? (Camera pans down to Dave.) Goliath: Oh ho ho! Am I a dog that you come at me with sticks? (Philistines laugh.) Dave: I don't exactly know what you mean. But you are not a dog, you are a really big guy who wants to beat me up. And I come to you today not with sticks, but in the name of the God of Israel who this day shall help me defeat you! Goliath: We will see who defeats who. Now we fight! (Goliath's almost putting his boxing clothes on and Dave's getting ready to fight.) Jean-Claude: It's showtime! (Philistines are cheering when Dave's ready to fight Goliath. Goliath's now sporting a pair of red boxing gloves as he hops towards Dave, who gulps before also hoping over to face him. Goliath's still punching his boxing gloves, while Dave takes off his hat and puts a stone in his slingshot before he starts spinning the slingshot around, while everyone watches the slingshot spinning. Dave spins the slingshot faster and faster, until the stone's sent flying in the air until it strikes Goliath on the head and bounces off. Everyone watches anxiously, until Goliath falls forward, but Dave jumps out of the way, as Goliath crashes to the ground, before putting his hat back on. The Israelites are silent for a few seconds, until they start cheering for their victory and Dave's victory, throwing their hats in the air. The Philistines is then shocked.) Bob (Narrating): The Philistines were so scared of Dave that they all ran away and hid. And Israel was saved. (The Israelites all go to congratulate and cheering for Dave for beating Goliath.) Bob (Narrating): And that's the story of Dave, really little guy who did a really big thing! (Dave jumps onto his sheep and leaves, while King Saul, Jimmy, Jerry, Tom and the Israelites are happy to see Dave go. The sun goes down while Dave's still riding the sheep, as the screen slowly irises out on Dave and the sheep. The sheep falls over while Dave's riding on it, before the screen completely irises out.) (Camera fades back at the countertop with Bob and Larry-Boy.) Bob: Well, what do you think of the story? Larry-Boy: Oh my goodness. That was amazing. Dave was just a teeny little guy, but he beat Goliath who was the biggest, strongest guy they'd ever seen! Oh my! I laughed, I cried, it moved me, Bob. Bob: Well, good! It's time to talk about- (whispers) It's time to talk about what we've learned today. Larry-Boy: Uh Bob, why are you whispering? Bob: (whispering) Because whenever I say that, that song plays. Larry-Boy: What song? Bob. Bob: (whispering) You know, the "What Have We Learned" song. Larry-Boy: Oh, you mean the song that plays every time you say, "And now it's time to talk about what we've learned today"? Montage Singing: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, and God has a lot to say in his book Bob: Yep, that's the one. Larry-Boy: Kinda catchy, isn't it? Bob: (gasps) Montage Singing: You see we know that God's word is for everyone, and now that our song is done, we'll take a look Bob: Now in our story, no one thought David could do anything important. After all, he was just a little guy! Why, even King Saul tried to change David by putting his own armor on him. It kind of reminds me of another guy who thought he had to put on a costume to be special. Larry-Boy: Yeah. Bob: But David loved God, and he knew that even though he was small, God could help him do big things. Larry-Boy: I'll say, he took on that old Goliath, when all the other guys were too scared to try! Bob: But that's not all, Larry. David went on to be the king of all Israel. Larry-Boy: Wow! That's pretty good for a little guy! Bob: That's pretty good for any guy! Larry-Boy: Yeah. Well, if God could help David do big things even though he was little, then I sure don't need to dress up like a superhero to be special. Bob: Nope. Larry, you're special just the way you are! Larry-Boy: Aw, thanks, Bob! Bob: Hey, let's see if QWERTY has a verse for us. Larry-Boy: Okay! Bob: QWERTY, do you have a verse for us? (QWERTY opens the verse of Matthew 19:26) Bob: "With God all things are possible. Matthew 19:26." Larry-Boy: Oh great. Cause I've always wanted to be a chicken! Do you think God would turn me into a chicken? Bob: Nah-uh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Now that's not what the verse means. Larry-Boy: It's not? Bob: No, it doesn't mean that we can just do whatever we want to do, it means that anything that God wants us to do, we can do! Larry-Boy: Oh. Bob: You see, God wanted the Israelites to win that battle. But that meant that someone had to fight Goliath. Even though David was just a kid, he knew that if God wanted him to beat Goliath, he could do it. That showed just how much David trusted God, and that's why he became such a great king for Israel. Larry-Boy: Wow! So, anything God wants me to do, I can do! That makes me feel pretty special! Bob: And Myra, I hope that makes you feel pretty special, too. Larry-Boy: Um, one more question, Bob. Bob: What's that, Larry? Larry-Boy: Um, does this mean that I can't pretend that I'm Larry-Boy anymore? Bob: Larry, as long as you feel okay about plain old Larry, 'cause plain old Larry is very special, you can pretend to be whoever you want! Larry-Boy: Oh great. Bob: Well, we're out of time for today. Remember, God made you special and He loves you very much. Bye! Larry-Boy: I'm just going to hang out here for a while. Bob: Oh, okay. (Larry-Boy whistles, the building wall comes.) Larry-Boy: The world needs a hero. I am that hero! They call me, Larry-Boy! (As Larry-Boy shakes his super suction ears, he walks to the camera, getting stuck during the credits.) Larry-Boy: Bob? Bob! Could you uh... could... could you give me a hand? Hey there, citizens! Hey, hey, you're over here! Look at me! Look at me! Look at me! Look at me! Bob! Oh dear. (During the credits, Larry-Boy's super-suction ear eventually gets unstuck from the camera and falls to the ground.) Larry-Boy: Ouch. Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts